


The dark lady and the pale prince

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: Winter Tales [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, House Baratheon, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: On the last night of 67 AC Prince Aemon Targaryen wins the love of his lady with a sweet song.
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen (Son of Jaehaerys I)
Series: Winter Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The dark lady and the pale prince

As the north wind freezing the capital and the night sky was gray-white, the Great Hall of the Red Keep was warm, lit by thousands of candles.   
The last feast of the year was a fact and Jocelyn, along with her cousins was presented in front of the king and queen wearing her favorite yellow- gold dress. 

The kind and sweet Alysanne immediately commented on the girl's beauty, while Jaehaerys brushed his beard as he looked at her.

The truth was that the young Baratheon looked more like a woman than a girl, as she had grown several inches in the last year, her body was beginning to acquire feminine curves.

The girl bowed and let the royal couple greet the other Lords who were present and then her cousins started laughing.

"What? what happened?"  
Jocelyn smiled shyly as Argella held her by the sleeve and Alyria looked at her excitedly.

"The prince is looking at you again! You're going to marry him, aren't you?"

"Probably, if the queen and the king approve it."  
"This is for sure since they are your siblings."   
Alyria's cheeks were red and Argella's eyes gleamed after Jocelyn's comment..   
None of the girls had noticed how the prince approached, biting his lips anxiously.

"Lady Baratheon do you want to dance with me?"   
Aemon whispered, ignoring Baelon's laughter and comments as he looked at him from the edge of the room.

"What exactly is he doing?"  
Alyssa asked without waiting for an answer. 

"It seems he wants to approach his aunt ..." Alyssa looked at Baelon in surprise without exactly understanding his answer.  
Aemon, however, had overcome the nervousness he felt as he held Jocelyn tightly in his arms. 

"I guess our sister likes our son's company."  
Alysanne giggled with the king's comment.   
"I'm guessing the same goes for him." 

"So, do you agree?" He asked her while kiss her nose.

"Yes, I think it will be a wonderful couple, but we have to wait her flowersing."  
Alysanne, of course, had already thought about the details. 

The king smiled happily, and hugged her as they danced.   
Everyone's eyes, however, were both on them and on the Prince of Dragonstone who continued to dance with lady Jocelyn as if they were alone in an empty room. At some point the young boy approached the girl's face... However, her reaction was not so expected as she pushed him gently, giggling.

"I guess your aunt doesn't want to share her saliva with you ..."  
Baelon laughed looking at Aemon's purple eyes.  
"Shut up, Baelon ... It's not what you think!"

"Of course not... You don't want to put your tongue in her mouth, you just want to show her the stars, right?"  
Baelon asked with his eyebrow raised and the older boy's cheeks turned red.   
Sometimes Aemon felt weird with his little brother's comments about women but this time he smiled.  
A few hours later, when the feast was over and the castle was quiet, the voice of a singer was heard from the courtyard.  
Jocelyn approached the window and smiled. Soon after, she wore her cloak, quietly leaving her chamber.

"What the hell is going on?"  
Jaehaerys muttered, opening his lilac eyes looking at Aly.. "I think our daughters are too young for romantic songs and serenades..."

"Our daughters are too young, but our sister?"

"Are you saying that..."  
Aly giggled as Jaehaerys hurriedly put on his robe.  
The first snow of the new year fell like a caress on the ground when Jocelyn approached the prince.

"I thought you would not come..."

"How could I deny your sweet voice?"   
She smiled at him and he approached her face again.  
"Then you should try my kiss."  
Jocelyn laughed, but pressed her lips to his.  
Their kiss was tender and sweet.

"I guess you found a way to warm up."

Τhe Baratheon lady tightened her green cloak on her body while Aemon looked at the king shyly.

"Father, I-I love Jocelyn..."

"Then we have to do something about it...Before you both freeze..." 

The Consiliator laughed as the prince hugged his lady and The Good Queen began their engagement preparations the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
